Big Sisters
Big Sisters is the seventh episode of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Plot Kimberly and Trini are volunteering as big sisters for a girl named Maria. Meanwhile, Rita Repulsa plans to use the legendary Power Eggs to gain enough power to defeat the Power Rangers, but only the touch of an innocent child like Maria can open the chest containing the Power Eggs. Finster creates a monster called the Clucky Chicken and sends the Putty Patrollers to kidnap Maria. Kimberly and Trini rush to find the other rangers, Jason, Zack, and Billy, who then use the Rad Bug to go to the Command Center (since teleportation and communication is down). After learning of Rita's plot, the Rangers use the Rad Bug to attack Goldar and Clucky Chicken, taking the Power Eggs back and throwing them into the sea during the ensuing battle. Rita takes Maria hostage and promises to let her go when the Rangers give her the eggs. Although complaint, she still cuts the rope that Maria is dangling from, but luckily, Maria is caught by the Megazord and taken away to safety by remote-controlled Rad Bug. The Rangers then proceed to destroy the Clucky Chicken, and peace is restored to Angel Grove. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Robert Axelrod as Chunky Chicken (voice) *Wendee Lee as Maria (voice) Trivia *The Rad Bug is introduced in this episode. *The Rad Bug is supposed to be remote-controlled by the Megazord, but when Maria climbs off the Megazord's hand and into the car, a person is clearly driving it. *This is the first episode where the Megazord has an open hand. Prior to this, the Megazord (in both Tank and Battle Mode) only used fists. *The monster fight footage is taken from episodes 9 and 10 of Zyuranger the ranger fight is of the first version of DoraCockatrice I; this monster was crushed by Daizyujin's foot in the original episode who;e the zord battle is taken from the 10th episode with DoraCockatrice II. *This episode maintained the original plot line of its Zyuranger counterpart, right down to casting a child who looked like the child in the Sentai footage. *The news anchor at the end of the episode somehow has knowledge of Rita Repulsa and includes it in the report about Maria's rescue. This is odd since that this early in the story the rangers have not gone to the media and told anyone about the monster's origins, and its not possible for them to have figured it out themselves. Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode